Without Love
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: A young girl appears in the demon world. where did she come from? Later found by boton the mysterious person is later found out to be very powerful, but who is she? rated for later language. second chapter up! Chapter 4 up.
1. Default Chapter

Without love

By Chikara-Yuy

**Now then disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO NOR SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Yume curled up in a corner and looked up upon hearing her name. Her mother was running towards her, her dress ripped and torn in many places and blood showing through its whiteness.

"Yume, I need you to listen to me okay?" Yume nodded to her mother.

Debris was now falling all around them. "Yume you have a special power within you, a crystal you were born to protect and it made to protect you."

"Is that why we were attacked?"

"Yes, and no my dear one. You have to leave I have to protect you, My friend lived there at one time in that dimension and her family will protect you."

"But only you can do it you have to wish yourself away."

"Always remember I love you my daughter."

Yume watched as if it was a long ago memory her mother was hit by debris she did as she had been told.

But in her anger and sorrow the wish changed.

'I want to be strong! I wish I could go where I could learn to fight!'

In a flash of light Yume disappeared leaving her family and friends she held so dear behind.

Botan flew through the under world realm grumbling.

"Damn Koenma, Try to find blah, blah, blah!"

Botan looked down only to see the object of her search.

Moving in for a closer inspection she gasped for the girl was barely alive; she was covered with multiple cuts, blood poured from wounds all over her body; as if she had been in a great battle. Limbs were broken, her true hair color was unknown cause of the blood and dirt in it, and her skin was battered and bruised.

Botan could hear the child's breath coming in ragged gaps, and her heart slowing. Death would soon claim her.

In a quick decision, Botan gingerly picked up the girl, took her oar and flew off like a bullet to Koenma.

Upon arrival, she carried her to Koenma, hoping to get his help somehow in saving this small person. Koenma hardly looked up from his paperwork until Botan called in over in a loud, frantic voice. Finally looking up, Koenma's eyes widened. Kurama walked in and moments after saw the blood and child. Turning on his heel he left and returned with Yukina in tow.

No words were needed to explain anything. Placing her hands over the girl, Yukina focused her energy on healing. The bones were mended, cuts were knitted together, Internal bleeding somewhat stilled, and her breath somewhat evened. Though somewhat ragged and her heart began to retain its beat. Kurama picked the girl up gently and with Koenma's permission placed her in a room.

Hours later, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had joined them. They were still discussing what to do about this strange occurrence.

"We should let her stay." Kuwabara argued.

"Why? Why don't you take her to the human world for help?" Hiei countered.

"Because they'd ask to may questions, questions we can't answer." said Yusuke intelligently.

Yukina spoke up. "I couldn't heal all her wounds," she said timidly. Everyone turned to the ice demonness.

"She has internal bleeding, though not as bad as it had been."

"That's okay Yukina!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"You healed most of her wounds! She'll pull through."

"Yes, she will."

"Huh? You sound confident Koenma. What's up?" asked Yusuke.

"That girl... something is deep within her... asleep. She's more powerful than any of us here, but not at the moment. Her strengths would have to be harnessed and put to use before she could kick our butts."

"Where is she from Lord Koenma?"

"Don't know yet Botan."

* * *

_**Okay first chapter finished. I really hope you like this one. Choose who you want Yume set up with!!!**_

_**Now then I want reviews please!! R&R!**_


	2. flying, tales, and introductions

Without Love

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know it is taking me a long time for these updates and I really do apologize for that. I am working really hard on these things. I have to balance typing and school to keep up my grades. Now then, I hope you guys like this new chapter andThanks for the reviews!!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

last chapter….

"That girl… something is deep within her… asleep.

She's more powerful than any of us here, but not at the moment. Her strengths would have to be harnessed and put to use before she could kick our buts."

"Where is she from lord Koenma?"

"Don't know yet Botan."

* * *

A week later, the girl still remained unconscious but showed occasional signs of stirring.

Koenma had insisted that someone stay in the room with her and at least two to stand watch at the door. At the moment, Hiei was watching her and Yusuke and Kurama were outside the door. He sat on the window sill staring out into a black void. Occasionally he glanced sideways at the sleeping figure on the large feather bed. A low groan made him got to her side at once, trying to decide if he should call one of his friends.

Hiei was leaning over the girl's face when her eyes snapped open. Onyx collided with red for a split second Hiei's first thought was that she could see deep into someone's soul with those eyes. Her raven black hair spread across the pillow and framed her face in an almost angelic way. Her eyes narrowed and Hiei felt some surge of energy fill the room. Kurama and Yusuke burst through the door at the same time Hiei flew into the air, and hit the opposite wall. Kurama went to help Hiei who was struggling to stay awake. Yuske went to calm the girl.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she yelled. "Hey, calm down kid." Yusuke soothed. "It's kinda complicated and hard to explain in fact, I think it might scare the crap out of you."

"First, I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen. Second, after what I've been through I doubt that your story would scare me." She replied hotly. "Alright, lets start over. I'm Yusuke, the guy with the red hair is Kurama, and the one you sent flying is Hiei, and you are?"

"Yume. So I'm guessing I'm in some world of demons or something?"

Yusuke paled and laughed nervously, "What? Demons? Heh heh.., what gave you that idea?"

Yume pointed to the two behind Yusuke. "well those two are demons so naturally one would think…"

"Wait, how do you know their demons?"

"It's easy enough to read their auras," she shrugged.

Yusuke gapped at her. Kurama and Hiei stood next to him now. The power that they had felt only moments before, had dwindled to down to just a whisper. But now they knew where it came from, before it had been to large to pinpoint. It was coming from Yume.

"Yusuke, Koenma wanted to talk to her whenever she woke up." reminded Kurama.

Yume went with them but only after making them swear that they would tell her everything. She always caught them in a lie or two, and figured out when they 'accidentally' missed a part of their tale.

When Yume entered the large room, her first thought was –Oh gods.- it was painted in the ugliest shades of red and orange. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing at toddler sitting behind a huge hardwood desk. The toddler stood upon his chair or at lest that's what Yume assumed, to meet her at eye level. Hopping upon his desk, the toddler introduced himself.

"I am lord Koenma, ruler of this place," he said around his pacifier. "I hope you have had a comfortable rest." Yume curtsied realizing for the first time that she was dressed in an oriental style kimono. It was dark red with deep yellow roses dotting it she blinked. Then remembered her formal greeting.

"My name is Princess Yume Chibia, daughter and heir of Neo queen serenity of the heavens. I am pleased to meet you."

* * *

end chapter two

Cliff hanger!!!

I know that you must hate me now but I did that so I can just keep it suspenseful.

So R&R!!! and Keep voting so far votes go as thus.

Hiei/Yume 1

Kurama/Yume 1


	3. light show, and a new arrival

Without love

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay third chapter up!

I am happy so many of you like this story.

I would like to thank Black-angel-001 for her help with it!

Now then the polls for votes

Kurama/Yume 2

Heie/Yume 3

Hmmm…looks like heie is ahead by one vote.

Well keep voting guys!

I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu hakusho.

--------------

Last time….

Yume curtsied, realizing for the first time that she was dressed in an oriental style dress.

It was dark red with deep yellow roses dotting it. She blinked. Then remembered her formal greeting.

"My name is Princess Yume Chibia, daughter of Neo-queen Serenity of the heavens pleased to meet you."

---------

Now…

You know how the cartoon's jaws drop to the ground and their eyes bulge into the size of baseballs?

That is just about what happened with the two ands and human but the lord of the underworld, however, remained calm and placid.

He spoke. "So you say," He began slowly. "That you are the legendary queen's daughter. But, talk is cheap as the saying goes. How 'bout some proof 'Princess'?"

Yume stared at him with true shock. He was mocking her! Straightening her back and lifting her chin, Kurama thought she looked like the Princess she claimed to be. Heie in more or less stared with his famous mask still in place.

"Very well, Milord," she said icily while glaring at him, "I shall provide you with 'proof'."

Closing her eyes, she thought about what she wanted to happen. On her forehead, a crescent moon with a star entwined around it gleamed sliver, making it impossible for one to know where it began or where it ended. A bright slivery white light enveloped her body. Raising a pale hand, she summoned one of her mother's most prized possessions. All stared in shock Heie's usual mask slipped and stared in open awe.

Gripping the handle tightly, Yume said a prayer to the moon goddess Selene.

"Mother maiden, Lady of light! Blessings to you! Strength always be with me as long as the moon shines bright!"

Slowly carefully, Yume bowed her head until it was in front of her chest. The light dwindled enough so you could see but the symbol remained. In her fist was a beautiful wand. The staff was pink with a circle of multi-colored stones. Above those was a golden crescent moon. Inside of that was the royal family's crown jewel, the imperium silver crystal.

No one said a word. The three who had walked into the room originally noted the others who had walked in when the spectacle began. The light flickered then disappeared and Yume crumpled to the floor. The room stood in shocked and amazed silence for a moment then all hell broke loose.

Heie and Kurama ran over to her and Heie sat her up while Kurama ran to get Yukina who had not yet come into the room. Yusuke and Botan were yelling at Koenma, Kuwabara who had come in with Botan had left with Kurama to get Yukina.

Heie was checking the girl's pulse when a bright pink light appeared in the room. When it disappeared a tall girl stood there shorter than Yume was, as the girl had been not much taller than Heie that was saying something. All of them stared at her. She looked around then screamed "Oni-chan!" and ran over to Yume and laid the girl back down and put her head into her lap. When she had run over she had pushed Heie away so send him flying.

She looked up and saw Koenma. "What happened hear? What did you do to Yume-oni-chan?"

Koenma stuttered under her firey gaze the girl though short, was looking very formidable her cinimamon eyes and pink hair looked very much like they could be on fire.

_**(can you guess who it is now?)**_

"You.. can't be her…sis-sister! The queen of the moon can only have one daughter!"

The pink haired child glared at him a moment. And said "You are that much correct Yume oni-chan is not momma's real daughter. Momma took her in when her best friend died."

Koenma choked he of all people knew who the Neo-queen's best friend had been.

"You mean she…she's…"

"Yes," said the girl smiling. She is the princess of the stars and earth, soon to be Ruler of the cosmos if that should come to be."

She silently shook her head. "But it was not supposed to be her burden to carry."

------------

Cliff hanger!!

Okay I hope you guys liked the chapter I know its short but I have to get Christmas presents wrapped before my brother gets home and my dad is pestering me to get off the computer. " :(

I will update soon.

Keep voting!

R&R please!


	4. Rini's story

Without love

By Chikara-Yuy

Chapter 4: Rini's story

Okay I know I have not updated this in a while but I hope you forgive me!

I have had a lot to do since school started, what with trade school and all.

But, anyway I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter.

I am happy that you liked it!

Now then I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon.

----------

previously…

"You are that much correct Yume oni-chan is not momma's real daughter. Momma took her in when her best friend died."

Koenma choked he of all people knew who the Neo-queen's best friend had been.

"You mean she…she's…"

"Yes," said the girl smiling. She is the princess of the stars and earth, soon to be Ruler of the cosmos if that should come to be."

She silently shook her head. "But it was not supposed to be her burden to carry."

-----------

now

-------------

By now everyone was staring at the pink haired girl. "Who are you?" said Kuwabara. The girl turned her cinimamon eyes on him. she then said, "First someone put Yume-oni-chan in bed, she needs rest."

Heie walked over and picked Yume up from her arms and carried her out of the room. The girl, Botan, and Yukina watched this quiet and a plan began to form in the first two's minds.

The girl then turned her head too Koenma. She stood tall, and said, "I am Princess Serenity of moon and earth, Also known as small lady to my parents or Rini."

Koenma bowed to her and stood striaght again. "What do you mean it was not "Her burden to carry your highness?"

Rini shook her head, "Rini just call me Rini, and what I mean is well I had better start the story at the begining."

Koenma nodded and Rini pulled out a thing that too Kuwabara looked like a stick and a chair appeared. Rini sat down and looked to Koenma.

"Well as you know The princess of Earth was my mother's friend from childhood. She was also to have a great burden If my mother ever died. She was to become Cosmos. Ruler of the stars and Heavens, and also become that like the Time Gaurdian Immortal." Everyone was listening to this quietly. Hiei had walked back in but kept quiet.

Rini quietly continued. "Well after crystal tokyo was created all was well. Yume Oni-chan was born a year before me, and two months after her mother died mysteriously it was very hard on my mother and father. My mother took her and raised till she was the age she is now sixteen. I am fifteen of course. Well when we were attacked my mother sent me away and tried to find Yume oni-chan. She planed to send her here becasue in this dimension was where her mother was born."

Koenma nearly fell over and mummbled something and looked back up to Rini.

"Well, this is all very strange. Very strange indeed." He then looked up and said "Princess, Rini,Kurama will show you to your room it is right next to Yume's I need to talk to you boys when Kurama gets back."

When Kurama walked out with Rini after him they turned to Koenma. "There is another reason I'm here Konema I have been invited to the demon tournament." said Yusuke.

Koenma nodded, "That I know Yusuke, and you will go back and be trianing with genkai." he nodded to the others to leave a minute.

He then turned to Yusuke, "But," he said "You will have comapany."

------------

end chapter.

Okay R&R!!! I want reviews please.

I will be updating soon. I got a lot of school work to do. I am just happy I don't go back to math till next year! YAY!!! .U

but anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter Ja ne!


	5. plans, plans, plans

Without Love

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know I haven't updated this in a while bur forgive I didn't know how to start this chapter and I finally got it done today.

Gomen nasi!

-Previously-

"There is

another reason I'm here Konema I have been invited to the demon tournament."

said Yusuke.

Koenma nodded, "That I know Yusuke, and you will go back and be trianing with

Genkai." he nodded to the others to leave a minute.

He then turned to Yusuke, "But," he said "You will have company."

-

Chapter 5: plans, plans, plans

-

Yume awoke in her room again and gave mumble that sounded like "Anyone catch the license plate of the truck that hit me?"

She heard a grunt from across the room and looked up to see that boy, what it… Hiei?"

She sat up and stretched cat like.

Hiei from across the room heard the popping of joints.

"Your sister is here."

"What!"

"I said your SISTER is here."

Yume jumped out of the bed and ran at him.

"How dare you! SHE DIED and you think that LYING about her is going to go over easy!"

Hiei easily dodged her and then raced behind her to grip her shoulders. He then turned the girl to him. Yume beat at his chest then changed her mind and did a little something Haruka had taught her.

She first punched him hard in the stomach, stomped on his toe then punched his nose and finally kneed him in the groin. Of course the foot stomping and the stomach punching hadn't hurt him much but now Hiei was gripping himself mumbling about killing the 'Onna'.

At this moment a form rushed into the door with a loud 'thunk'. Yume raised an eyebrow and stepped over Hiei or tried to as he had recovered quickly. Hiei pulled her down and trapped her under him. "Onna I should cut you through for that."

"Well, why don't you? It's not like I haven't been through that kind of pain before."

He stared at her this girl, she was unlike any he had met, she dared to hit him, yell at him as no other had.

Hiei started at that and before he could speak the same form that had run into the doors ran in and knocked him of Yume and up into the air.

Yume looked at the Hiei against the wall that had closed eyes and swearing under his breath to see….

"RINI!"

Yume jumped up and hugged the girl from the doorway Boton and Yukina watched the reunion. "Ladies," started Boton managing not to laugh at Hiei who was now getting up.

"Koenma wants to speak with you, Princess Yume."

Yume and Rini followed her out and after a long discussion with Koenma, it was decided when they would leave.

Yusuke walked up the steps. "Old lady! I'm back!" a form behind him covered in a black cloak followed him into the house.

"Well, well idiot. Looks like your back. And with a friend I see."

Yusuke handed her a note and Genkai opened the envelope and looked over it quickly. Alright let's get to work then. It's very unsual for Koenma to request me to teach another."

The cloaked figure shrugged. "I know basic fighting, he only requested that I learned to use more spirit energy."

"Ah," started genkai. "This will be interesting. Alright. You are my second, after Yusuke. I will teach what I know."

The figure bowed. "Thank you Genkai-san."

"Just Genkai."

-

with Yukina, Boton and Keiko…..

"We need to do this they are perfect for each other!

I mean did you see the way he stared at her?"

Yukina shook her head, "I don't see why we should interfere."

Keiko smiled "come on Yukina. It will be fun to set those two up. I mean the other two could work it out themselves but these two are stubborn!"

Yukina sighed and gave in. "Okay I will help."

"YAY!" squealed boton.

"Okay we don't have much time before they get together for the tournament."

Then the girls started planning.

-

It didn't take long just as the girls had thought.

For Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stood waiting for Yusuke.

"Where is Uramsihi, he's late and we don't even have our fifth fighter!"

"Don't worry about it baka the spirit detective is just late."

"Baka? Who are you calling a baka shrimp! I'll have you know Kurama has been training me and I'm a lot stronger!"

Kurama sweat dropped. –this is going to be a looooong trip.- he thought.

At this point Yusuke showed up. "Hey guys how's it hanging?"

Hiei stared at him "Let's see how you've progressed Yusuke."

Hiei became a blur as he ran at Yusuke sword drawn. Kuwabara stared. "Man their both moving so fast I can barely keep up! Its like if I blinked it'd be over!"

Hiei nodded and dropped back to his feet. "You might just survive this tournament. Can't say much for baka over there."

At this point another person with a white wrap around their head walked forward.

"Guys," started Yusuke I would like to meet our fifth guy."

Everyone looked at him for a moment. He as the exact same size as Hiei.

"Great another shrimp boat. He'll probably get killed just like shorty here."

Thus another argument between the idiot and shrimp, Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other shaking their heads. The short person beside Yusuke watched through his head wrap. But in particular watching Hiei.

"Are you joking idiot that boy beside Yusuke could beat you with a feather. Or have you not noticed his aura?"

Kuwabara looked over to him again and nearly fell over the small person held a large amount of aura for so little a body. He wondered if it was a kid if it was he would definitely have fun picking on him.

Without Kuwabara's knowledge the small person waved his hand a bit and a 'little' magical spider appeared on his head. Kurama saw this and stopped himself from chuckling till later. This would be rather amusing.

Hiei had noticed the subtle hand movement and felt the magic brush by him to Kuwabara. When he noticed the spider he bit back a smirk.

Kuwabara then felt the thing on his head move. Looking up with his eyes Kuwabara paled.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Kuwabara running around in small circles. Yusuke laughed clutching his stomach and Kurama hid his chuckling as best he could, but Hiei's smirk shone off like anything he clearly found this torture fun.

One person was making their way towards them and from behind spoke in an angered voice.

"You had better shut that human up before I do, he's getting on my nerves."

-

cliffy!

Okay now I know that this is probably annoying but I want you guys to choose who Rini and Yume should be paired with!

RR!


	6. Who is that?

Without love

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay votes are here!

Hiei/Yume 5

Kurama/Yume 2

Rini/Kurama 0

Rini/Kuwabara 0

Kuwabara/Yume 0

Rini/Hiei 0

Come on people vote for Rini too!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon

* * *

previously…

Without Kuwabara's knowledge the small person waved his hand a bit and a 'little' magical spider appeared on his head. Kurama saw this and stopped himself from chuckling till later. This would be rather amusing.

Hiei had noticed the subtle hand movement and felt the magic brush by him to Kuwabara. When he noticed the spider he bit back a smirk.

Kuwabara then felt the thing on his head move. Looking up with his eyes Kuwabara paled.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Kuwabara running around in small circles. Yusuke laughed clutching his stomach and Kurama hid his chuckling as best he could, but Hiei's smirk shone off like anything he clearly found this torture fun.

One person was making their way towards them and from behind spoke in an angered voice.

"You had better shut that human up before I do, he's getting on my nerves."

* * *

now…..

* * *

Everyone turned to see a dog demon behind them.

He was tall with silver hair. They all stared at him and ignored the still screaming idiot behind them.

The masked one snapped his fingers and the spider disappeared making him quietly shut up and fall on his face.

The tall demon studied them and looked at Yusuke.

"So your, the spirit detective? Not at all what I thought you'd be."

Yusuke shrugged. "What ever old dude."

Kurama bowed to the man a little ways never taking his eyes off him.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded to him and walked away. The others stared after him.

Kurama turned away to see that Kuwabara was now up and dusting himself off.

After that they boarded the ship. Yusuke sat down and fell fast asleep. Kuwabara snorted.

Over the intercom the voice of the captain of the boat floated over them talking about preliminaries.

The masked fighter walked forward before any of them could move. The demons on the platform rushed at him but he didn't look at all fazed. He went into a stance and shot out spirit energy from his palms. When the dust cleared nothing was left of the demons.

He walked down and stood by Yusuke.

Everyone on their team settled back until a bunch of demons hurtled at them.

"Kill the Humans! Kill them before we reach the shore!"

team uramishi fought them off then Kuwabara noticed a demon headed for Yusuke before he could land the killing blow Yusuke popped up like a poptart and socked him.

"NO WAY I'M GOING DOWN YA OLD BIDDY!"

after the demons were disposed off Kuwabara mused that Yusuke had been talking about the old lady Genkai.

-

later at the hotel...

everyone settled down a bit once in the hotel room. Yusuke was still asleep, and the masked fighter was contentedly sipping his tea.

(AN: now give me a break here cause I can't find my Yu Yu Hakusho vol. with this part in it! Gomen bear with me!)

At a tiny sound the turned to see a small boy with three stars under his right eye sitting on a table top.

"How in the hell did we not see him when we came in?"

"Oh don't worry we aren't here to start a fight right Seru?" asked the kid. Looking over to a corner stood a stikingly pale boy with blonde hair.

"We just came to check out the competion."

after the discussion was over before Zeru stepped out he stated"Becareful tomorrow or you might end up like that cup."

Looking to the untouched cup it slid apart having been cut neatly in half.

Zeru watched the expressions on thier faces. The only two who didn't react were the sleeping kid and the masked one. either that kid knew I wasn't going to cause trouble or he's just stupid thought Zeru walking out of the room.

The masked fighter watched him leave.

* * *

Okay I know short chapter! But I will make up for it I promise!

RR and keep voting!


End file.
